Ever since the introduction of computing devices computing power has been increasing at a phenomenal rate. At the same time the complexity of computing devices, and the computer programs and applications running on computing devices, has also increased at an equally impressive rate.
A result of this seemingly endless progression is that the lifespan of a typically computer system may typically be no more than five years. One of the reasons for this is that, as the whole computer industry moves forward, computer hardware is becoming increasingly powerful and software developers are continually aiming to exploit the latest hardware with increasingly sophisticated computer software such as computer operating systems, computer applications, computer games, and the like. A result of this is that older computer software quickly becomes obsolete and unsupported, whereas newer computer software is unlikely to run satisfactorily, if at all, on older computer hardware. One consequence of this is that consumers are almost obliged to upgrade both their computer hardware and software systems on a regular basis.
Another downside of this constant evolution is that computer systems are generally becoming increasingly complex, and many users are struggling to understand how to operate their own personal computer systems.
Take, for example, an activity which is often taken for granted, such as browsing the Internet through an Internet browser.
Browsing the Internet involves a large number of separate components and considerations. For example, a user needs, amongst other things, a suitable computing device which has a visual display device, audio output capabilities, a user input device, adequate processing resources including a suitable microprocessor and adequate memory, network connectivity, a suitable operating system, and a suitable Internet browser application. If the device is going to be connected to the Internet the device may also require anti-virus software to prevent malicious programs being executed on the device and a firewall, to prevent unauthorized access to the device whilst connected to the Internet.
Typical Internet browsers are capable of viewing information content written in either hypertext mark-up language (HTML) or extensible mark-up language (xML)—the two main content formats designed for and by the Internet community. However in addition to HTML and xML there exists a proliferation of different, often proprietary, multimedia formats which are often used by web designers when designing web pages. Such formats include Shockwave, Macromedia Flash, MP3 audio, DivX video, Quicktime, Adobe Personal Document Format (PDF), Java, and so on. Since these formats are typically proprietary, and are generally not developed by the same companies which provide Internet browsers, they are not provided for in Internet browsers. Hence, in order to view a web page using one of these formats the consumer is required to find, download and install the specific proprietary applications (or plug-in) to enable the content to be viewed. The installation of such additional applications brings with it additional concerns, such as increased storage and memory requirements, additional processing requirements, compatibility issues with existing applications and hardware.
In addition to device related requirements, the installation of such applications is generally governed by a license agreement which the consumer has to read and agree to prior to installing the application. In some circumstances the consumer may be unwilling to accept the terms of the license agreement, and is thus unable to install the application, and hence is unable to view content provided for in that particular format.
Furthermore, due to the complex security and interoperability requirements, such devices typically require a degree of configuration and maintenance to be performed by the consumer, which in turn requires that the consumer has a reasonable degree of expertise regarding the device.
Still further, as consumer computing equipment becomes out-of-date consumers are required to regularly upgrade their existing computing equipment with evermore powerful and complex equipment.
The current situation is thus particularly confusing and inconvenient to many people, especially the majority of the general public who have little or no information technology skills.
What is required is a way to provide users with access to computing systems in a simple manner.
Accordingly, one aim of the present invention is to overcome, or at least to alleviate, at least some of the above-mentioned problems.